


Every Good Story Starts With...

by ajexists



Series: Roleplay AU Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Shelter, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Has ADHD, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Park Bench, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajexists/pseuds/ajexists
Summary: "Some love stories start with a cup of coffee, some start with a handshake at work, some may even start at a party. But this one starts at a park bench."OrThe story of how Logan and Patton first meet
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Roleplay AU Fan Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Every Good Story Starts With...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a multi shot series! Me and an online friend have been doing a Sanders Sides Roleplay since August and I have recently wanted to make this into a series! There will be scenes from Logan, Patton's and possibly some other characters childhood. AND there will be fics from Lo and Pat's future. There will be FLUFF! There will be ANGST! No smut because eww... BUT WHATEVER!! I am excited for this, let's hope you are too!

Some love stories start with a cup of coffee, some start with a handshake at work, some may even start at a party. But this one starts at a park bench.

Logan had the day off at work, he wasn’t too happy at that but he was forced into it anyway. The manager saying, “We have only had you for a year and you have worked more hours than some at five years, take a break. No work at home either.” So he didn’t, but he couldn’t just waste a day in his apartment. He went on the weather app and saw that it was a beautiful day out. The sun shining, minimal clouds in the blue sky, a gentle breeze. With that he grabbed the book Gone With The Wind and walked down to the park.

The park itself wasn’t anything amazing. It had an open field, a small playground for the kids to play in, off in the distance was a hill perfect for stargazing, and a few benches scattered around. Logan sat down at one of these benches, the one closest to the street that he realized while coming down no one typically sat in. So he sat down, opened his book, and started reading.

~~~

Being a college student and living on your own was quite difficult, but Patton managed. He showed up to his classes like he was supposed to and volunteered at an animal shelter to make money. To some it may seem boring but he loved it. Spends most of the day learning about animals then he goes to the shelter and helps out the animals! What’s not to love?

Today was a special day for the volunteers, they were able to spend the day with a dog of their choosing. As a way to get the dogs to get outside the shelter and see the outside world. Patton smiled and already knew who he would pick, the cutest, sweetest, and oldest dog at the shelter. A doberman named Bruno. If he had the time and money he would 1000000000% adopt this dog, but spending an entire day with him a couple times a month is also cool. So he leased up good ole Bruno and started their walk.

~~~

Since Bruno is an older dog he gets tired rather quickly. Patton had walked them to the park and saw that Bruno needed a break. He looked around the park and saw… every bench is full. *Crap, ok umm… maybe someone will let me sit with them?*

Patton walked a little more and saw a *REALLY HECKING CUTE* man sitting by himself reading a book. His dark brown hair occasionally falling in his face, the guy pushing it back when it does. The more square like glasses framing his dark brown eyes. Even though the guy is sitting, Patton can tell that he’s taller than him. Well… quite a few people are taller than him. He also looked super professional, button down shirt and pants and… is that… a tie? Either way he walked towards the person, “Hey uhh, do you mind if I sit here?”

~~~

“Hey uhh, do you mind if I sit here?”

Logan looked up to see a guy and a dog standing in front of him. The guy was… definitely on the shorter side. Curly dirty blond hair that just glowed in the sunshine, freckles dotted all over his face, as well as circular frames surrounding his blue eyes, “May I help you?”

“Oh yes umm.” The guy looked down at the dog, “I’m taking ole Bruno here on a walk and he’s getting tired. Normally we sit at a bench but it seems they’re all full up and…” He looked at the man again, ”and well I saw you just reading so I thought that maybe it would be ok if we sit here for a bit? I mean of course you can say no I’m sorry to bo-”

“-It’s alright, you can sit.” Logan interrupted.

The man shut his mouth and tilted his head, “What?”

Logan scooted over to the side, “I said you can sit.”

The person smiled, “Great! Thank you so much.” He smiled and sat down, telling the dog that he can relax as well, “I’m Patton by the way.”

“Patton.” Logan repeated and nodded. He lended out a hand, “Logan.”

Patton smiled again and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Logan.”

~~~

The only issue with having Patton now sitting with Logan is that he broke him out of his reading state. Sure he could go back into it, but suddenly having the presence of another person doing their own thing right next to him was too distracting. Logan grimaced in his head about the complications of humans before asking, “Is that your dog?”

Patton looked at Logan, “Hmm? Oh no. I work, well, more volunteer at the local animal shelter. I’ve volunteered there for YEARS and since I’m in college and living on my own I can’t really get a proper job with a schedule. Soooo I’m listed as a ‘paid volunteer’. Today all the volunteers were able to take a dog out and spend a day with it. They kinda do this as a way to get the dogs used to the outside world you know? Anyways this old boy Bruno here has been there probably since I started volunteering and I’ve grown attached to him haven’t I boy?” Patton started to pet and coo at Bruno, “But yeah he feels like mine but he just lives at the shelter. It sucks though, he came in as a puppy but no one wanted him since he’s a doberman and not a quote on quote ‘cute’ dog which is SO wrong Bruno is the sweetest boy, seriously! He’s like the friendliest dog ever, I would take him in but again, college student living alone. And now no one wants him because he’s old and not a puppy! He’s gonna die alone in the shelter! Poor boyyyyy.” 

Human emotions were not a strong suit for Logan, “Well, I don’t think Bruno will pass upset. I mean… you work at Shelters to Collars right?” Patton nodded, “Well from the minimal research I have done on the place I’ve seen great reviews. From the volunteer work to taking care of the animals properly, stuff similar to that. So I don’t really believe he will be ‘dying alone in the shelter’ like you said. He’s lived a long life, I can’t particularly tell but he seems happy, I would hope that the dog is healthy-”

“-Very. Very healthy.”

“So there’s my point.”

Patton looked down at Bruno and smiled, “Thank you Logan.”

Logan looked towards Patton shocked, “Oh, umm, you’re welcome.”

Patton giggled, “Well Mr. Smart Stuff-”

“-Mr. Smart Stuff?” Logan tilted his head extremely confused.

“You’re reading a book, you’re wearing glasses-”

Logan failed to see the logic, “-You’re… also wearing glasses.”

“Eh you look smart, anyways! I talked about my work a lot how ‘bout you?” Patton giggled again, petting Bruno’s head.

Logan sat there for a moment pondering the conversation that just happened before answering, “I work at Marksville S&S Center, the two s’s stand for space and science.”

“Ooooo! You really are a smart guy aren’t ya?” 

Logan shrugged, “I guess.”

Patton looked at his phone, “Well it’s getting close to the time where Bruno here has to eat. Maybe we could uhh… hang out? Some time?”

Logan tilted his head, “Hang out?”

“I mean we don’t have too if you don’t want to, I just kinda… I don’t know you seem cool and I-”

“-I seem cool?”

Patton looked at Logann, biting his lip, “Umm, I-I mean yeah. I would like to get to know you at least, get to know you more.”

Logan looked at a tree off in the distance in shock, “Oh.”

Patton bit his lip more, “Do you… not want too?”

“No.” Logan cleared his throat, “No, apologies. I would not mind… hanging out. I just, well I don’t exactly know what that entails.”

“Oh! Well we could just go to the café across the street and maybe like… talk? Just a way to get to know each other. Also their macaroons are delicious.” Patton giggled.

Logan turned around in the bench and looked across the street, seeing the café he nodded, “Yes I have gone there. Quite good coffee.”

“I’m more of a tea person myself. Well that’s if I’m not allowed to have sugar. If I do then it’s latte’s and hot chocolate.”

Logan nodded, “What will the day and time be?”

Patton breathed out a laugh, “Forgot ‘bout that. Umm… well I have school and volunteering all week uhhhh Saturday. Saturday I’m available. I have to go in at night but I have the mornings and afternoon free!”

Logan nodded, “How about noon?”

Patton smiled, “Noon works!” Patton went through his little bag and grabbed some paper and a pen writing something down. Once he finished he gave it to Logan, “My phone number.”

Logan nodded and pulled out his phone and typed in the number, “Did you receive my message?”

Patton looked on his phone and saw a new number with a message saying ‘Salutations.’ Patton smiled and nodded, adding him to his contacts, “Yep! Got it! And with that I do gotta go now, it was nice meeting you Logan!”

“You too Patton.”

Patton giggled, “Well I’ll see Saturday! Bye bye!!”

Logan waved goodbye to Patton, both parting their ways.

Every good story starts with a simple tale, which then expands into something more. Something grand. This is the start of their story, and for now they do not know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudo's and comments are appreciated! Love you all <3


End file.
